This invention relates generally to pumps and more particularly to an improved bearing arrangement for the drive shaft of a submersible pump.
Submersible electric pumps are frequently used to pump well water and other fluids containing abrasive materials such as sand and the like. Typically, the upper end of the drive shaft of the pump is received by a sleeve bearing which allows the water to flow between it and the shaft for lubrication purposes. However, the abrasive materials in the water can cause undue wear on the shaft and bearing, particularly in newly developed wells which tend to contain substantial amounts of sand. Such damage to the components makes the bearing incapable of maintaining the pump shaft in the proper alignment, resulting in inefficiency of the pump or complete pump failure in some cases.
A related problem arises when the pump operation is stopped and the abrasive materials are allowed to settle down into the pump head. The abrasives can then enter the bearing from above and become wedged between the outside of the shaft and the inside of the sleeve bearing. This causes binding of the shaft and can result in failure of the pump to start at all.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for an improved bearing arrangement which reduces the problems associated with the pumping of fluids containing abrasive materials such as sand and the like. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide, in a submersible pump, a sleeve bearing having a filter element therein which reduces the flow of abrasive materials between the bearing and pump shaft while at the same time permitting sufficient flow for proper lubrication of the pump components.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bearing and filter arrangement which prevents abrasive materials from passing downwardly into the area between the drive shaft and bearing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bearing and filter arrangement which is simple and economical to construct and install and which significantly increases the operating life of the shaft and bearing.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.